Would you rather: ninjago
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: I see Dare shows all the time. Well, why not do a would you rather? This is the place to have the ninja choose. Rules and details are inside, please send in questions or ask me if ya don't know how to play. I will gladly tell you! First time trying something like this, so please, no hard feelings. This will be fun, I'm sure! (Also, longest summary ever for me!)
1. Rules

**This chapter is going to be me telling you the rules with a little beginning story so no rules are broken. Thank you all for the support you have given me, even though I have yet to finish a story. This one might never end! Here are the rules:**

1: No swearing. I am trying to keep this a safe environment for all and it would make this job easier for me.

2: all you have to do is send in would you rather questions for the characters of ninjago. All of the ones in the TV show a least.

3: If I didn't get to your question, remember that I say what goes in my chapters and it might not be sage for everyone.

4: Feel free to PM me or review your questions. I will accept both, though I prefer those who have accounts to PM me unless they can't.

5: No rude questions or comments. Please, remember what I am going to put at the end of every chapter. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Please be in consideration of other's feelings.

6: You are even allowed to ask my OCs questions. As long as they apply to the previous rules.

Thank you for reading the rules and I have a few people for you to meet…

(?) What's going on?

(?) I have no idea. Why don't you ask?

(?) Ha! Me ask!

(?) Yeah, you're the one who likes to talk!

(?) I do not AJ!

(AJ) Mmhm. You so don't like to talk, Lilly.

(Lilly) I-I-I…

(AJ) Exactly. I have defeated you.

(Lilly) Hey whoever is in charge, why are we here?

(Some random voice) Because you are now entertainment for the author and readers. Now, no complaining or you will be forced into the ocean far away from land!

(AJ and Lilly) O-o-okay.

 **Okay, so there ya have it! The new people are AJ and Lilly. You'll find out their connection to someone eventually (like next chapter) and I hope you'll like it! I can't wait for the first question. Oh and they haven't be in would you rather form. Kay? I hope you don't mind me having "hosts" they have an important role in this, so bear with me. Thank you!**

 **#Speaklife**


	2. Rules cont

**Hey everybody! I have a few more rules for you.**

No Dares. this is not a dare show so I cannot take dares. only would you rather questions.

No yaoi questions. I will not use them because it is against the rules I obey.

No questions about the season three debate. ya know, questions like "Nya, would you rather date Cole or Jay" or stuff like that.

Please, do not be angry with me about the yaoi. I am against being homosexual because my God tells me that, that is wrong, and I am trying to obey him more than anything. here is AJ and Lilly!

(AJ) When is this going to start?

(RV ( Random Voice ) ) When we get questions

(Lilly) when are we going to get questions?

(RV) When people send them in.

(AJ) When will people send questions in?

(RV) When you stop talking.

(AJ) When do we get to see our siblings again?

(RV) I haven't told anyone about that!

(Lilly) So you haven't told them that L-

(RV) NO! Now please be quiet so they can send in questions.

 **Wow. That's RV for ya! I'm giving you a challenge. I'll tell you what AJ and Lilly are talking about if you send in at least five questions. Y'all also get to give RV an official name, rather than calling him/her (Whatever name I choose will determine if it's a he or a she) RV the whole time. well, that's it for Today! C U L8ER! #Speaklife**


	3. Questions!

**I got questions! and I'm writing this on a computer this time! Yay! This is how thing are going to work... I'll just have the characters answer the questions accordingly. hopefully this satisfies y'all! (I am southern, therefore, I can say y'all.) Also, I have something to say at the end that's very special! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

(RV) the first one is for... Nya!: Would you rather have Kai's element and be able to swim or keep your own element and not be able to swim?

(Nya) Well... My element is water... how would that work? Wouldn't I be able to keep from drowning? I'd rather keep my element!

(RV) Okay! Next is Zane: Would you rather be in titanium or regular form?

(Zane) I'm not exactly sure. My old form would be easier when needing to camouflage, but my titanium form has many upgrades. they both have their pros and cons. Perhaps Regular form as you call it. No matter what, I'm sure Jay will still mess with my voice like he did while we were fighting the ghosts.

(RV) Lloyd: Would you rather have all the candy in the world or go back to being a child for a week?

(Lloyd) How long would I have all the candy in the world and would I be able to eat candy as a kid? If the candy is for at least a quarter of a year, then candy. But if I'm allowed to eat as much candy as possible as a kid, then I'd rather be little and get away with anything! I'm still a little evil...

(RV) Okay, remind me to stay on his good side... anywho... Cole: would you rather become human and never be able to eat cake again or stay a ghost and still have your cake?

(Cole) Why torture me so!? I'm sorry, I love cake too much! And being a ghost has it's pros! Like turning invisible and playing one of my amazing new pranks on Lloyd and Jay. I also love to scare Kai! Although, there are the cons... like always having to watch out for Nya and not get on her bad side. I'll admit, I am I little scared of her...

(Nya) *chuckles evilly with a ball of water in her hands*

(RV) Yep! Don't even give her the idea. On with the... whatever you want to call it... Kai: Would you rather not have a "sick" hair or be chased by zombie tangible from that one episode again?

(Kai) Ha! Zombie! My hair is amazing! Thank you very much! and all the fans love me, therefore, you can't let the zombie touch me!

(Jay) If our fans love you so much, how come we saw so many Kai "Action figures: as you call them.

(Kai) Shut up, Jay! I will duct tape you mouth if I have to!

(RV) You can't, because... Jay: Would you rather have the events of Skybound play out the way they did or have been able to stop the wedding sooner and have everything play out differently?

(Jay) I'm not exactly sure what to say about that. **(Sorry about this random A/N... I'm listening to Higher by Unspoken!** **I'm jamming' out here! You all should listen to it!)** Being Nya technically never got married because they never exchanged vowels... I'm kind of okay with the way everything turned out. Yeah...

(RV) Okay! That's all we got for today, I know, I know. Where are Lilly and AJ, Right? Well, they won't reappear till someone gives them a question. Then you will see what secret they have that the author might use and put all of her OCs in a story together. The ninja will be in it too, but OL13 hasn't decided yet. Well... this the very first official chapter of Would You Rather Ninjago! Happy questioning!

* * *

 **So, sorry about the random Author's Note. I know it can be annoying, but I had to put that in. Now I'm listening to Beat Again by Danny Gokey. another song you should listen to. A special thanks to Swimmer! all the questions were from swimmer and I have a question for you, is your story Beat Again named after this song? Sorry if you mentioned it in your story, I just can't remember.**

 **Okay, for the announcement... It's about a month till my birthday and I'll try to have a "Happy Birthday" story. It'll probably be about one of the ninja. (I know which one, I just want it to be a surprise for y'all. I'll also try to do a Halloween short-story for you around that time. I'll have some more time on my hands by December because I'll get snowed in (if our WIFI works during those time. we have terrible WIFI) and we live quite far away from people we actually know.**

 **Another thing, I still have no names for Random Voice here. you all get to name him/her. either that, or I'll have to type RV for the rest of this story that will end when people run out of questions. That's it so I'll end this like I always do... #SpeakLife**


	4. More Questions! Finally!

**Hey! Here we go again! I have important news at the bottom, so please read the end A/N Well... that's all I got for now!**

* * *

(RV) So, Welcome back to Would You Rather: Ninjago! We only have four this time, so this is going to be short. Followers, if you like the idea of this story, please tell your friends about it so we can start doing longer stories. This might turn into a would you rather/ dare show so We can get longer "episodes" unlike today. Though the Author will be putting up rules for the dare show if it is needed. Anywho... on with the question. First one is for Kai: Would you rather eat something out of a garbage can or eat Cole cooking?

(Kai) Definitely garbage can. Even that would taste better than Cole's cooking.

(RV) Well, that can be understandable... Next one... Sensei Wu! Would you rather... be locked in a closet with Kai or Jay?

(Sensei Wu) If I get duct tape, Jay. If not, Kai.

(RV) Yeah, I agree with you there. Nya: Would you rather hit Cole with a pail of water, or hit him with a killer bat only for it to pass through him and hit Jay?

(Nya) I have a feeling this goes against a rule... You're not supposed to make me choose!

(RV) It's not really making you choose between them and have the chance of ruining their friendship. It's deciding whether you want Cole to dissipate or Jay to be killed by a killer bat.

(Nya) So! That means I have to choose if I want Jay to live, or Cole to live.

(RV) JUST CHOOSE!

(Nya) Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I love Jay too much. Cole may be my "perfect match", but Jay's my true love.

(RV) Aw. I bet all those Jaya fans are happy... I know I am. This is for everybody: Would you rather, eat Cole's cooking for a day, or go without Zane's cooking for four months?

(All but Nya and Zane) Go without Zane's food!

(Nya) I read the review, and there's a catch... we would have to eat at least one of Cole's meals.

(Zane) That and I could not stop cooking for four months.

(Everybody) Eat Cole's cooking for a day!

(RV) Very well then. This has been Would You Rather: Ninjago Edition. Have a great week and send in questions! Oh! and in your reviews, tell OL13 if you want this to become a Would You Rather Dare Show! Here's the Author!

* * *

 **Just as RV said, you all have a choice in making this a half Would you rather and half Dare Show. Okay, first, Swimmer, I LOVE long reviews. reading them gives me something to do while I'm waiting for stories to update or questions to come in. They also give me inspiration and encouragement to keep writing and force my way through this writer's block! another thing, I have a poll up and I only have one vote. Please vote. It will help me a lot and it might just help fix my writer's block. Well... I think- Oh! I need names for "RV" A.K.A. Random Voice. It would really help if you would give me ideas. And don't just send in questions, please comment on how you like this and things like that. I think it's time for me to get outta hea! C U L8ER! #SpeakLife!**


	5. C U L8ER

****Hey! This (sadly) isn't a chapter, just an announcement. I'm going to be taking a break from fanfiction for a little while because I'm going through a tough time right now. I feel like I'm being torn apart inside, and truthfully, it's getting the best of me. To all those Christians out here on fanfiction, please pray for me and my family, and my friends too because I know it's hard for them. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I hope no one takes this personally because it has nothing to do with you guys.****

 ** **This is really hard for me and I hope that you all don't think I'm leaving forever, because I'm not. I just don't know when I'll get back. Please pray for my family and church family as this is taking a toll on everyone that knows us really well and I'm sure there are a lot of you who are going to be sad. Trust me, it's hard when a writer takes a break and leaves some stories unfinished (sadly, none of my stories are finished) I was really sad when Titanium Jay left and I'm sure those of you who read their stories felt the same way. Anywho, I have one last thing to do. (Sorry if anybody feels left out, again nothing personal, it's just I can't specify**** ** _ **everyone**_** ** **) Thank you to all who read my stories and followed/favorited them an dnd a very special thank you to…****

 ** **Swimmer; you have been a great inspiration to me since I read one of your stories and learned that you are a Christian as well. Thank you for praying for me and my family through camp meeting and I hope you never stop what you're doing. Thank you for being a friend on here to me and helping me out with my writing. Please keep shining your light for God! I have one last thing for you...****

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Monday gave me the gift of love**_**

 ** _ **Tuesday peace came from above**_**

 ** _ **Wednesday told me to have more faith**_**

 ** _ **Thursday gave me a little more grace**_**

 ** _ **Friday told me to watch and pray**_**

 ** _ **Saturday told me just what to say**_**

 ** _ **And Sunday gave me the power to let my little light shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine  
I'm gonna let it shine oh baby **_**

**_**This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine!**_**

 ** **So I hope no one is mad… I am posting this on all my stories so if you get notifications on all of them, it's just saying the same thing.****

 ** **For the last time for a while… this is Beatitude Girl, signing out and saying a temporary goodbye, goodnight, and have a happy thanksgiving! #NinjaNeverQuit #Speaklife #God'sNotDead #GodBless****


End file.
